The Truth, The Lies, And The Love
by Lizzie Parkinson
Summary: Diana's been with Malfoy for so long. What happens when she decides her heart belongs to someone else, a certain redheaded Gryffindor? ((ON HOLD)) PS, if you do read it and liked it so far, please review and I'll continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I just wanted to say that the characters are older then they are in the books. And I wanted to thank Sam aka RonTheGinger/TheRonald Bilius for helping me with her amazing ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original HP series. Only Diana. And the other OC's belong to my friends. **

Chapter.1

It was 1996. Everybody was talking about their summer; Where they would go and what they will do. Of course, Draco was bragging about his as well. He was planning on going to France with his girlfriend, Diana. Diana was the younger sister of Pansy Parkinson. Draco and her had been dating for five months now. And Draco wanted to take their relationship to the next level. But Diana wasn't quite sure if she wanted this as well. Because there was someone else her heart had been longing for...

The dark haired girl with hazel brown eyes glanced towards the Gryffindor table, she stared unknowingly at Ronald Weasley. Her eyes met his just for insufficient seconds, her heart skipped a beat and she felt once again that strange feeling in her stomach. "Diana! Diana?" Yelled the blonde haired girl just beside Diana, named Naomi. "What?" Asked Diana as she looked away from Ron and turned slowly towards Naomi. "You were staring again" Replied Naomi sighing. "I..." Diana was just about to come up with a excuse but Naomi stopped her by raising her own hand. "You can't lie to me. I can see how you look at him. Why can't you just admit that you're in to him?" Naomi was Diana's best friend, Diana knew she couldn't lie to her. It was useless. But how could she tell her what was happening? That it wasn't just another crush, but love? Diana looked Naomi in the eyes and said slowly, as she chose her words carefully. "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know." Diana sighed and took a bite of her sandwich, hoping that Naomi would just let it go. That she would just drop this topic already, before someone heard them! Naomi was just about to say something when Draco entered the Great Hall, and approached the two girls that were sitting at the Slytherin table. But before he sat down or even said anything to them he turned around to Ron and his Gryffindor friends. And once again Draco made fun of Ron. Meanwhile, Diana had narrowed her eyes annoyed at Draco. She wanted to stood up for Ron and defend him; She wanted to kick Draco as hard as she possibly could in his balls or just slap him across his face till he cried and begged to stop. But she knew she couldn't. If she did, then everyone would know she had something for the Weasley. Personally Diana didn't mind what house a person was in nor what blood-status he or she had. She didn't even care that his family were blood traitors. "I'll see you in class, Naomi" Diana gathered her things and got up. She took another look at Draco then at Ron, after that she stormed out of the Great Hall. Deep down she knew it was time to end things with Draco. But she wasn't sure how to. She didn't want to hurt him. Sometimes she even hoped that her feelings for Ron could just disappear. That they would just go away and never come back. So she could try to love Draco back.

**Okay, that was the first chapter. I know it's short, but thanks for reading. I'll add more chapters soon. Please leave your reviews. I wanna know your honest opinion about it. Thanks for reading by the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the original HP series, except Diana. The other OC's belong to my friends.**

Chapter. 2

It had been a long and stressful day that finally came to an end, Diana had been avoiding Draco since after what happened this morning in the Great Hall. She knew she was being stupid and childish. But she just wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

Diana walked out of the Great Hall after supper, alongside Naomi. They went down to the dungeons and into the green and silver Slytherin Common room; they then walked through a hallway that led them to a bunch of doors. They stopped at the one that said 'Parkinson & Rosier', which was their dorm."What are you going to do now? With Draco I mean." Asked Naomi curiously as both of them entered the room and closed the door behind them, and went to their beds that were across from each other. Diana turned to Naomi shrugged while letting herself fall down on her bed."Well I guess, I'll have to make up a lie. Something like; I wasn't feeling well or that I had a lot of stuff to do." Diana scratched behind her neck, knowing that they were terrible lies. "I will think of something better. Don't worry." She added after a while. Naomi nodded and said while taking her shoes off "You better!" She grabbed her pajamas and went into their bathroom to get changed. "So tell me, what happened after I left?" Asked Diana referring to when she left the Great Hall this morning. The meanwhile she took her shoes off as well and her school uniform and changed into her pajamas. "You know the usual. Ron tried to defend himself but failed epically as always and Draco got most of the kids laughing about his sick joke." Naomi paused and walked back into the room and went to her bed and climbed onto it. "And after he was done with all that he noticed you were gone." Diana sighed and frowned slightly. She kind of knew it went like that, she shook her head a bit in disbelieve. "I can't believe him at times… What happened after that?"She asked lying down on her bed. "Well not much. Just that he kept asking for you; where you went to, and why you left" Replied Naomi, letting her head fall down on her pillow out of exhaustion. "Oh…." Said Diana and closed her eyes. She thought to herself for a few minutes, then started to drift of slowly.  
>That night, Diana dreamed about that everything was different. That she didn't have to choose nor make difficult decisions. In a world where she was happy. Well happier than now. Where everything was how she wanted it to be. It was perfect!<p>

The next day. It was a sunny, but still there was a bit of a cold breeze hanging around of Hogwarts. Diana woke up around 6am it was still early. She got up out of her bed, stretched a bit before making her bed up. She noticed Naomi was still sleeping so she tried not to make a lot of noise. She then took her towel; school uniform; underwear and her tooth brush and went into the bathroom. She took a shower and got ready. When she walked out of the bathroom it was only 6:20 am, she put everything back on their usual place again and took her brush and combed her hair. It took her about seven minutes to get all of the knots out of her hair, she pulled it into a low side ponytail. Just when she finished with her makeup, Naomi woke up and was getting ready. Diana placed the books she needed that day in her bag and looked through one as she waited on Naomi. It took Naomi about twenty-five minutes to get ready. When she was done they both walked out of their dorm and out of the Slytherin common room and went for breakfast.

**That was the second chapter. What do you think? Leave me your reviews please. More will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey people. Sorry it took so long, but I was practically blank. I didn't know what to write or how to write the ideas I had.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the original HP series, except Diana. The other OC's belong to my friends.**

Chapter 3

"I love you" Said the 5 ft 9 tall and a little muscled guy. He was muscled because of all the Quidditch he played. It took a while, maybe 30 seconds or a minute before she could say the words back. "I love you too, Draco" Replied Diana as they walked hand in hand towards the lake. Both of them had a free period and for their luck, well to be exact, for Draco's luck it was at the same time as hers, his girlfriend he loved more than anything or anyone else. Draco had smiled at her as she told him he loved him as well.  
>Diana was sixteen and he was seventeen. Everybody knew he really loved her. Well people that hung out with him at least. Since they started going out she brought the good side out of him. But of course, he was still a jerk towards most students. Diana knew she loved him and she wasn't going to risk losing him for someone that didn't even know she existed. Well Ron knew she existed but he barely knew her. And something told her that he was interested in someone else. That someone would Hermione Granger. Diana sighed and shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.<p>

It was a nice and warm day, for once. The sky was blue, an unusual blue, and it had a few clouds floating around. This made it perfect. "What are you doing tonight?" Asked Draco as they reached the lake, "Um... well I was going to hang out with Destiny and Naomi. Why?" replied Diana sitting down on a rock, looking up at him, in to his grey eyes. "I won't be here tonight. I've a few things to do, with my father. And I didn't want to leave you alone." He sat down next to her. "I might get the mark tonight." He added quickly, referring to The Dark Mark. Diana looked at him surprised; she wasn't expecting this at all. She was lost for words, the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Oh…" He could have heard the disappointment in her voice. "Diana, I…."She stopped him, because she already knew what he was going to say. "Just be careful, okay?" She looked at him with a dead serious look on her face before she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, hugging him. "I will don't worry." He returned the hug by placing his arms around her middle, "I probably will have to leave earlier" he said after a while of silence. "Okay, how earlier?" she asked pulling away from the hug. "Well, at the end of this period. It ends in a few minutes." Diana looked down at her watch and noticed he was right. "I will see you tomorrow then?" He shook his head and said, "I won't be back till Monday." She frowned a little but he didn't notice it. "Okay. I got to go now or else I will be late for transfiguration." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Till Monday" Diana turned to go but Draco grabbed her wrist gently. "Open it when you're alone. It's for our sixth month anniversary" He said handing her a classic black velvet necklace box. She smiled wide but then frowned. _Did I really forget our anniversary?_ Draco saw her frown, "I won't be here on Sunday so I decided to give you it two day early." Diana's face lightened up, "Oh, good. I still have time to get you something. And thanks." She grinned. "You're welcome. You're going to be late. You should go. I'll owl you if I can" Diana smiled at him, and then slipped the black box into her bag. "Oh, yeah right. Bye" She turned around and ran back to the castle.

After transfiguration Diana had potions and then she was done for the day. It was Friday so the students of the Slytherin house were having a party, just like all the other Fridays. Only sixteen and older could get in. There would be firewhiskey snacks, drugs and more firewhiskey. The common room would turn into a hook-up-room. Diana knew of this because she went to one when she just turned sixteen. She wasn't in a party mood. After all she wouldn't be missing much.

Pansy once told her that Snape and this girl both were drunk and that they ended up in Snape's bedroom.

**Okay, well that was chapter 3. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave your review with your opinion of this chapter/ story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Well, I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I'll try to write the fifth as soon as possible. I hope that you will like this one. Thanks for reading **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the original HP series. And the other OC's belong to my friends.**

Chapter-4

It was around 11 o'clock at night, a full moon. Diana just walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her wet body. She stood in the mirror while she dried her body with her back soft towel and looked at her figure. She didn't like what she saw and sighed. "What does he see in me?" She wondered out loud.

She slipped her favorite black knickers on and a black strapless bra that matched perfectly. After pouring vanilla lotion into her palms and rubbing it onto her legs, stomach and arms, she grabbed her purple mini dress and pulled it on, smiling slightly to herself. The dress ended just above her knees, it fit her perfectly; the fabric of the dress rested softly against her curves.

After that she did her makeup and hair, her black hair hung loose against her back, ending at her lower back. She picked up her diamond accessories to put them on. She sprayed some perfume on her neck and dress before walking out of her dorm, not bothering to look into the mirror.

She walked into the common room, to find lots of Slytherin's dancing to the hard music in a way that wasn't appropriate in public; drinking and making out. She walked pass the bar and grabbed a glass of firewhiskey before going to sit on a sofa in one of the corners; the one that was far away from all the dirtiness that was happening.

Diana smiled as she saw Naomi at the other side of the room, flirting with one of the best guys of Slytherin, Blasé Zabini. That guy was sexy, romantic and not a player as most of the guys in that house.

Draco had told Diana once that Zabini was totally into Naomi, but he was just too shy, or too macho to make the first move.

Meanwhile, Ron was hesitating before he walked out of his dorm, wearing brand new dress robes. He had bought them for a special occasion, and tonight seemed pretty special, though he just wanted to look good and not be teased. Just this night, he wanted a break.

Earlier that day, Harry and Hermione had ditched him for an unknown reason. He had no idea where they were. So that's why he was hanging out with Destiny, though he would prefer to say, stuck. Destiny always had a way to make him freak out.

He walked down to the common room to find her, Destiny, waiting for him. She had a bright red dress on that made her blue eyes pop out. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open; as if he had something strange or unusual on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ron in his freaked out voice.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just don't look funny like the last time there was a party around here." She replied with a creepy grin showing up on her beautiful but dangerous face. "Let's go!" She added quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the Common room, before he could protest.

Ron had narrowed his eyes and pouted childishly at her words, sighing loudly as he got pulled out of the room by her, knowing not to protest; because if he did, then his balls or face would be the ones to pay for it.

Something about this party seemed wrong to Ron, since he was never before invited to one. He once again asked Destiny why Tracey Davis had invited him, but Destiny simple replied with, "Who cares. You should be happy that you're invited." Ron shrugged his thoughts away as they made their way down to the dungeons that lead to the Slytherin Common room.

Diana sipped on her firewhiskey as she looked around the room at everyone who were dancing, snogging, talking… "Oh gross. Get a room!" She said as she saw a couple having sex on one of the couches. She turned herself on the couch so that she would be with her back to that couple. She wasn't really in a party mood, a part of her just wanted to be alone and go to bed, while the other part worried about Draco; wondering what he was doing at that exact moment.

She sighed and looked at the common room door as more students walked in, wondering who had invited them, because there were Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's. Well not a lot of Gryffindor's. Some of the guys were sexy, but not good enough to waste time on.

Diana smiled as she saw Destiny walk in, she was a Gryffindor, but should have been sorted in Slytherin; because she's just as mean and cruel of all of the Slytherin girls. Diana's smile faded as she saw a long red head walk in behind Destiny. She froze in her seat, seeing that it was Ron, a bunch of questions going through her head. She frowned, assuming that they were on a date and looked at Naomi that was still standing on the other side of the room with Zabini.

He sat at the middle of the long black dinner table, beside his parents, one on each side. Although it was his house, he didn't feel at home at all. Draco leaned back in his seat and glanced at him, The Dark Lord; the one who all of them were afraid to stand up to, just for a couple of seconds. Every time, when Draco felt The Dark Lord's glance on him gave him a strange and sick feeling in his stomach and caused a cold chill to run down his spine.

About forty-five to one hour later the meeting ended so Draco quickly made his way to his room, not wanting to get in any trouble with the death eaters that stayed anyways. He laid down on his bed and sighed as he thought of the girl he loved; the girl he would do anything for to just make her happy. He was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. If it was up to him, he would have, and want to spend the rest of his life with her. But it wasn't up to him; it was up to his parents.

Meanwhile, Diana and Ron had left the party, after Diana made the first move in the attempt to start a conversation with him. It was around the time when Destiny ditched him to go dance with Theodor Nott, whom was a complete player.

They wandered around the castle, the moonlight shimmering through the windows and lightening the hallways. Ron joked about everything and about, even about Malfoy, which made the conversation end up into an awkward silence. After that Ron tried to lighten the mood by saying random stuff, which made her laugh at him. Well, until she grabbed him by his dress robes and stood on her tippy toes to place a soft and loving kiss against his lips.

Ron's face turned a light red as she kissed him, but he automatically placed his arm around her waist and kissed her soft, warm lips for a bit longer. It was about then that they realized that someone cleared their throat, "Well, well, well." said the person who stood in the dark corner of the hallway. "I'm sure Draco will be fascinated to hear about this." Diana immediately pulled away from Ron and both of them turned to face the unknown person.


End file.
